Marche Ou Crève
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: "Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le ciel, sombre et empli de nuages épais. La fin approchait. Elle était là, le sourire aux lèvres et allait tous les prendre. Comme elle l'avait prise. Personne n'y réchapperait. Personne ne pourrait s'enfuir. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Pas de chance de survie. Ils allaient tous mourir. Comme elle était morte." SasuNaru, T, UA, Drame, Death-Fic.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto Masaki

**Rating** : T voire M

**Paring** : Sasuke x Naruto

**Genres** : Post-Apocalyptique / Drame / Hurt-Confort / Death-Fic

**Notes** : Voici ma nouvelle fiction. Ca fait un moment que je travaille dessus et j'ai enfin pu finaliser le prologue. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira autant que je l'adore.

Pour ceux qui suivent "Désir Interdit", je bosse aussi dessus. Mais mon imagination débordante a besoin de pleins de choses et me fait écrire pleins de textes. Du coup, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre va sortir (pour pas que vous me demandiez, mais il sortira... quand il sortira. Désolée pour ça.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

_Prologue_

- Sakura !

La terre trembla avec force, la jeune femme frissonnant d'effroi alors qu'elle se cantonnait du mieux qu'elle pouvait au bloc de bitume qui s'était détaché de la route. Tendant la main le plus loin possible, le jeune homme essayait de l'attraper, sa mâchoire se crispant sous la frustration et la colère quand le sol vibra soudain violemment, une fissure s'ouvrant devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, son cœur battant avec force alors qu'il se penchait davantage pour sauver sa fiancée, perchée sur une crevasse deux mètres plus bas.

- Va-t-en !

- Pas sans toi !

- Va-t-en Naruto !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies et égratignées, le regard suppliant de la jeune femme lui serrant l'estomac lorsqu'elle glissa soudain pour s'enfoncer dans la faille, un long cri de terreur traversant ses lèvres. La fissure avait détaché la parcelle où elle se trouvait, la faisant tomber dans les entrailles fumantes de la terre et disparaître à jamais dans un hurlement d'horreur et de désespoir.

- Sakura !

Elle avait disparu. Engloutie dans cette crevasse géante avec d'autres dizaines de personnes qui se trouvaient eux aussi dans le centre-ville. Naruto fixa le trou béant devant lui, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Elle était tombée. Aspirée par les ténèbres. Tout s'était passé très vite. Trop vite même. Il avait juste eu le temps de dire son prénom, d'étirer ses doigts pour l'attraper. Mais en vain. Elle était partie et il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Sakura était partie... _elle était morte_.

Sa tête commença à bouger de droite à gauche, sa bouche se déformant en une grimace horrifiée. La femme qu'il aimait venait de périr, engloutie dans cette crevasse. Morte. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes, quelques instants, pour qu'elle ne glisse et ne disparaisse à jamais. Sakura lui avait pourtant dit de partir, acceptant son sort mais avait pourtant hurlé de terreur quand le morceau de route où elle se trouvait fit sa descente vers les enfers. Morte. Il avait tenté de l'aider, de la sauver mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle était tombée. Morte...

Son corps avait dû percuter les parois de la faille avant de s'écraser des dizaines de mètres plus bas, la laissant comme un pantin désarticulé et brisé. Elle avait dû mourir sur le coup, sa tête se fracassant sur une pierre, répandant son sang dans ses cheveux couleur incarnat qui devaient être étalés autour de son crâne. Et ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts qui avaient toujours besoin de le voir, de le surveiller. Ses yeux verts, emplis de douceur, de joie et d'amour à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient les siens. Ses beaux yeux verts devaient être vide de toute chose, éteint et terne alors que son visage ne refléterait plus aucune expression. Plus de regard furieux. Plus d'air malicieux. Plus de sourire. Sakura ne sourirait plus jamais. Elle ne lui montrerait plus sa joie, ne le réconforterait plus, ne lui sourirait plus de cette manière si chaleureuse et aimante. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Elle était morte. Morte. Morte...

Un faible rire erratique quitta sa gorge serrée, ses prunelles s'agrandissant alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux avec force. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non. C'était un rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Sakura n'était pas morte. Elle n'était pas tombée. Et il n'était pas là, accroupi devant cette faille, complètement impuissant. Il devait faire un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Bientôt, il se réveillerait au côté de sa belle, la prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il ferait ça. Il ne le faisait pas assez souvent. Il ne le lui disait pas assez. Il devait dire à Sakura au combien il l'aimait, lui montrer comment son affection pour elle était grande, lui prouver qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle et seulement elle.

Son nom passa entre ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois, s'élevant dans le brouhaha que faisaient les gens paniqués autour de lui, devenant alors une véritable litanie. D'un air dément et meurtri, Naruto porta un regard terrorisé vers la crevasse. Elle allait remonter, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, _rien qu'un rêve_. Elle allait revenir, lui sourire et lui dire que tout allait bien. Que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et que tout irait bien. Mais les minutes passèrent, longues et déchirantes. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un rêve, non ? Un simple rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Un véritable cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. Alors pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps pour apparaître ? C'était un rêve. Elle allait remonter. Il en avait la certitude. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Sakura ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle n'était pas morte. Il était en train de rêver. De faire le pire cauchemar de toute sa vie. Elle allait remonter. Elle allait revenir. Elle n'était pas _morte_.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. La réalité l'enveloppa soudain, pleine de froideur et de cruauté. Sakura ne remonterait pas de ce trou sans fond. Elle ne viendrait pas en souriant, ne lui dirait pas qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était en train de rêver. Elle était tombée et avait péri. Un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Morte. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un hurlement silencieux. Morte. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, ses poumons se vidant de leur air, le faisant suffoquer. Morte... Sakura était morte. _Il ne rêvait pas._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le ciel, sombre et empli de nuages épais. La fin approchait. Elle était là, le sourire aux lèvres et allait tous les prendre. Comme elle l'avait prise. Personne n'y réchapperait. Personne ne pourrait s'enfuir. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Pas de chance de survie. Ils allaient tous mourir. Comme elle était morte.

Son hurlement passa finalement la barrière de ses lèvres, ses poings se serrant violemment. Injuste. C'était injuste. Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre son aimé. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Il avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger, quand bien même elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais il avait toujours assuré ses arrières, fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Pourtant... elle était morte. On la lui avait prise. Sa voix se brisa, des sanglots inconsolables inondant son visage. C'était injuste... Horrible... il voulait mourir. Disparaître. Et retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

Inspirant difficilement, Naruto se redressa avec lenteur, son regard vide se portant sur la crevasse devant lui. Mourir. Il allait mourir. Mourir et la rejoindre. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais elle n'était plus là. Alors autant la suivre. Cette mort n'en serait que plus douce.

Il fit un pas. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. Le jeune homme se rapprochait sensiblement de la faille lorsque la terre trembla, la secousse violente et soudaine le fit tomber face contre terre. Naruto fut alors pris d'un vertige, sa vision se brouillant. Son corps ne voulait plus bouger, cloué au sol. Il allait mourir là, comme un chien, sur le bitume. Entouré de ces cris d'horreur, de ces gens pressés et apeurés et de ce sentiment d'angoisse et de vide. Alors soit. Qu'il meure. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, tout devenant alors noir et silencieux. Noir comme les ténèbres dans lesquels était tombée Sakura. Silencieux comme la mort... elle était finalement venue le chercher. Et sans hésiter, Naruto lui tendit les bras, acceptant sa douce et froide étreinte.

_A suivre_


End file.
